


April Pies

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), April Fools' Day, Bottom Atsumu Miya, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Smut, Locker Room Sex, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Pie, Pie As Lube, The Pie Hole, Top Kiyoomi Sakusa, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, pie filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: Atsumu always like making fun of Omi every April Fools but this time, looks like he is the one being made fun of.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	April Pies

The day is real clear and so pleasant. The sun is shining, the winds are blowing fine, the cars are driving steady and its probably one of the worst days of Sakusa's life and the reason is. . . 

Its the 1st day of April.

How come it is the worst day in his life? Well two words. Atsumu. Miya. This guy just won't stop messing with his oh so "Omi Omi Omi!" like the notice me senpai motive or something. 

And Kiyoomi is just. . . stay away from me you freak? Nah he ain't that hard to call. . . Ugh. The setter of the team he is in as freak.

So it was really maddening for him that practice day also hits the date he hates the most. And he can say that the whole gymnasium could be filled with booby traps.

As soon as he got his stuff dropped, he opens his locker and. . . 

"Ugh! I knew it. They took my jersey and shoes." He mumbled to himself and he started stomping in disappointment. He did not saw the first trick coming. No wonder the day before this Bokuto has asked if he could borrow some towel. This is his trick and well planned. 

He wonders what could probably the next one will be. 

He almost tripped on his fifth step and holds on the points of the door and the pail of water falling down. 

Bingo! Such an old school and. . . not really since he forgot that it is intertwined and also connected to the other pail of water "exactly" at where he is standing now. 

The start isn't as worse at the starters last year. Kiyoomi actually got electrecuted by the zappy thing on the hand after a hand shake. His glove has a hole that time as well all thanks to Meian who rode their trip and Bokuto also gave me a box of sweets and will know that its a box of dummy cockroaches and luckily it is all not moving like a living animal.

So far so good, no traps activated the moment Sakusa got himself changed. 

"What is that moron upto?" He said to himself since not a single trap can be seen or even activated. Is it just the pail of water.

"Sakusa-san!" Hinata waves at the spiker and Sakusa is like a puppy looking around and checking for traps. "Eh?" 

"Hey!" He approaches the orange haired co-player and is actually standing on an X mark which he did not notice since he kept looking up.

"Keh!" He leaps away and really afraid of getting stained with the traps and pranks that could possibly victimize him. "Curse you Atsumu!" He mumbled.

"Look what I got!" Bokuto comes in and Sakusa's eyes grew when he saw a whole tray of pies being brought by their team captain and it just gave him the chills. 

"Ugh! Where is that moron! He should be here right now!" He kept telling to himself afraid of the next steps possible from Atsumu. 

"Omi-kun." He shuddered when his name is called. "Omi-kun!" Atsumu calls the name like he is a romantic spouse.

"No! Get back! Don't you dare!" He sees Atsumu with a pie at hand and suddenly. . .

"Piiiiiieeeeeessss!" Meian shouted and the whole team members just came running and getting two pies at hands and messing up each other.

"No no no!" This is it! The moment he has been avoiding. The day of practice is actually a pie fight and the coach even dwells with them and throws pies everywhere hitting each other.

Bokuto and Hinata hitting each other and others are either eating the pie filling on their lips and continues the war.

"Ergh! Too messy! I have to get away from this warzone." The moment Sakusa took a peek from his barricade, he saw Hinata slips on the fillijg on the floor and Atsumu mirthful and pointing at Hinata's foolishness and Bokuto approaching him and smacks a bull's eye on Atsumu and running away only to be pie smacked by Barnes and laughing away. 

When the path is clear, Sakusa took the chance. He quickly makes his way out of the gym and closing the door. Finally, he is safe. . . 

"Coach." 

"Sakusa. How are you? You haven't been feeling well?" The coach asked.

"No--" and yeah he forgot his coach is with the players playing pie. He sighs and accepts defeat.

"April Fools!" The coach says.

"I'll just take a shower." Sakusa says with a stern voice and real disappointment of forgetting possible secret weapons. 

After half full hours of bath, Sakusa wipes himself clean. He knows nothing is in the shower room or the locker rooms since it looks like the trap pranks have already been activated and miraculously it is all written for Hinata. Not for him?

He is wiping himself clean with a towel and sighs as he goes back to the locker room and thinks of opening Bokuto's locker which has no lock. . . Huh? 

Sakusa got hit by confettis and a horn blow. Looks like Bokuto planned to prank Omi by making him open the locker door. And there he saw his extra clothes and shoes which is from his own locker and stolen. 

He puts down the clothes he has now and checks for some socks for a while and by surprise, Atsumu comes back in the locker room and laughing.

"Omi-kun." He mentions and avoiding the pail and water prank spill. Looks like he really did it. 

"Tch." Sakusa clicked his tongue and going back in searching for his extra socks and grabbing it while Atsumu sits down.

"Fun day huh?" Atsumu asked with a sneer.

"No." Directly answered by Sakusa. 

Then silence filled the room. 

"Where are the others? Planning something?" Sakusa asked and aware. 

Atsumu looks at the half naked, toweled man in front of him and answered. 

"Outside playing the water hose. They are really having fun. I kinda wanna check on you so I came here since I saw you leave. Coach says he got you so I came to see what you look like but--" he clicks his tongue and finger guns at Sakusa. "--you already cleaned up." 

"Of course I will." Sakusa says and closing the locker door. 

Sakusa looks at Atsumu and it just makes his blood boil but then he thought, they are all alone and probably, everyone is busy outside. So he walks to Atsumu and still only on waist til knee covered towel. He goes behind the setter. 

"Don't worry Omi! I have no traps or pranks for you right now. Its all lame since I have been doing it to you for a long time so. . ." Atsumu is somehow confused what Sakusa is doing behind of him. 

And by his surprise, he felt Sakusa's tongue rubbing on his cheek which just. . . crept Atsumu out.

"W-What the hell Omi!" He jumps out of his seat and to the wall. Drops of some of the leftover fillings on Atsumu's shirt falls on the floor. 

Sakusa has some on his lips and his chest and even his towel. It was messy since Atsumu's hair has a lot of the pies. He wipes off the syrup on his nose and he licks it and making his eyeborws raised and back, it was tasty for him? 

He looks back at Atsumu and comes to him and corners him to the wall with arm on both sides; kabedon.

"O-Omi-kun? What are you--? Mmm!" He was slowly given a kiss om his lips by the germaphoba and thinking why would he do that to someome dirty.

"Tasty." Its all that Sakuza could say after looking down and seeing Atsumu's clothes really filled with pie filling and eveything. 

"O-Omi why did you do that?" Atsumu is shaking and asked and since he has no escape, due to the kabedon, all he can show is fear and reasons out. "I-- I'm-I'm dirty! Won't you like-- go away from. . . me?" Atsumu stutters when he did not see Sakusa's tongue licking on his cheek. 

"Sorry but. . ." Sakuss whispers to the other male's ear and in an alluring yet boring voice. "Sorry but sometimes, I like it dirty." He maliciously said and licking on the ear part to get the sweet taste.

Atsumu starts to crumble. He did not see it coming. All he thought is it will be a day of all fun, pranks, ttaps and his Omi running away crying scared but--

"Ahnghh! Omi! Omi! N-No! S-Stop!" His shirt was lifted by one hand and the other exploring on his bare chest and feeling the smeared pie filling on the chest and disgustingly touched by Sakusa and thumbing on Atsumu's nipple. 

Atsumu moans as he felt Omi's thighs are actually exposed and out of the towel-- the towel has fell. He felt warm about it and Omi made it warmer when he nibbles, smooches and licking every taste of the pie's flavor around Atsumu's neck. 

"You know, I never loved the taste of pie like this before. I never knew it would get tastier in the first day of April." He says and taking off the shirt of Atsumu aggressively then squeezing the shirt dry as he grips on it and pulling the clothes leaving the gluttinous textured pie filling on his hand and. . . he spreads it on Atsumu's neck like a jam. 

"O-Omi?" 

"You're so delicious today." He takes a taste again starting with the adam's apple and then he whispers. "I forgot, April Fools!" He pulls down the other male's shorts and underwear and falling down on the floor and Atsumu's erection hitting Omi's length. 

It is getting out of hand. Atsumu wants to run away but then on what's happening, his body says otherwise. He cannot even run away though he wants to but it looks like his own body loves the feeling of being harassed by Omi like this. 

Sakusa's hand is still covered with the sticky flavor and he strokes the length of the man in fromt of him now with a serious look and turning into a simper. Atsumu took a glance but looks away later and leaves his eyes closed. He really wants to get away. 

Both naked and getting dirty, Omi took it to another level. 

"Wanna taste the delicious pie?" Atsumu bits his lower lip and he twists his head leeft and right saying no. 

"Oh? That is not what I am expecting." Atsumu blushed and looking at Sakusa he is surprised that he has a smug look. "April Fools!" Sakusa says and turning Atsumu around and showing his ass. 

"O-Omi? Are you sure? I mean, someone might be here any moment now!" Atsumu tries to reason out. 

But Kiyoomi insists. He bends Atsumu a little low and his forearms on the wall. Omi took some sticky flavor from the neck and rubbing it on his member.

"But you said it yourself correct? They are aaaaaaall having fun right now." He said in a low threatening voice. "So? What can I say?" He is finished smearing leftover flavor on the entrance with a few thrusts of anal fingering. "April Fools!" He proudly whispered and making Atsumu whine in pain as he felt his manhole being penetrated but then his scream of pain never echoed out because of Omi kissing the other male and passionately rolls his tongue in and eyes closed. 

After a few soft thrusts, Omi lets go of the kiss and seeing the face of Miya who is shedding tears and in the least level of weep. 

"Looks like I didn't just tasted the pie. I think I also popped its cherry." Omi starts thrusting in with moderate speed yet different in rhythm.

Atsumu won't stop moaning and it really scares him because he never knows when the team would enter back and see him like this. He can already see the shame and embarassment. 

It was painful yet pleasurable. Sakusa strokes on the other male's manhood and still all sticky. He didn't let his other hand do nothing and circling his finger on one of the hardened beads on the setter's breast. 

It felt fulfilling for Sakusa while it felt like hell for Atsumu. 

"Omi! Omi! I'm almost there!" Atsumu says and panting while letting out sounds and felt his insides getting tighter and even more painful with it knotting. 

Sakusa doesn't seem that satisfied since he wasn't able to find the good spots inside Atsumu and its just really disappointing. 

"Shit! I'm coming!" He left a warning and again, he made a loud smack and hitting Atsumu's prostate and Sakusa successfully filling his pie with cream. 

"Om-- Ah fu-- Ahhhh!" Atsumu's screan of climax was shut when Omi covered his mouth though whimpering sounds can still escape. Omi already saw it coming and after filling up the pie and both can breathe fine, he whispered again to Atsumu. . . 

"April Fools Tsumu. I love you." He says to his boyfriend before planting a lewd kiss and both making lewd sounds. 

"Omi. I love you too!" Atsumu says and his piehole oozing out the cream filling Sakusa has stored in him.

"You're so tasty. Now I dunno if I still wanna taste the new filling I filled in you." Then he shows two fingers with his cum. He actually got the time to coat his fingers with his cum and Atsumu who is still hungry, sucks on his boyfriend's fingers and licking his lips circle liking the taste. 

"Ugh! Its your come! You tricked me!" And then Sakusa slaps the cheek of Atsumu playfully with pie filling and chuckles. 

"Its strawberry. Tastes so good!" Sakusa licks on the slapped cheek lecherously and didn't realize that his cock is still injected in the piehole of his pie. 

"Y-You haven't pulled out yet." Atsumu pouts and looking at his boyfriend still licking his cheek clean. 

"So?"

"Omi!"


End file.
